Suspended
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: It was probably her fifth dance at this point. Uraraka was just settling into the next patron's lap, when she looked up directly into a pair of narrowed crimson eyes. After a few beats of Jirou's club muzak, her old high school classmate Bakugou Katsuki cleared his throat. "Well, if this ain't fucking awkward." Kacchako Stripper AU. Bakugou/Uraraka, some BG Todoroki/Yaoyorozu.


It was probably her fifth lap dance at this point, the part of the night when she was buzzing with enough alcohol to dull the revulsion at yet another leering old geezer's damp hands on her ass. Uraraka was just settling into the next patron's lap, plastering a sultry smirk onto her lips, when she looked up directly into a pair of narrowed crimson eyes.

After a few beats of Jirou's club muzak, her old high school classmate Bakugou Katsuki cleared his throat. "Well, if this ain't fucking awkward."

O.O

"Meet our new coworkers!" The manager, Iida-san, was looking fit to burst with pride as the new coworkers, all male, stood at the entrance of the dance studio. "Get to know them well, because we'll be putting together some partner sets for the next few weeks. Hopefully with the addition of the new male workers, we could be drawing in a whole new audience for the club!"

As the rest of the workers clapped, Uraraka bit her lip. There was Bakugou, just where he said he would be; with the other male dancers. He radiated an aura of bored confidence, his pants slung dangerously low and his shirt untucked, just like in his high school days.

"Those are some good looking men we'll be working with." Mina said appreciatively, propping her elbows on her knees. She was the brave one, the dancer who was not afraid of the kinkiest strip numbers. "That's good because I'd hate to be grinding up against some pale sweaty dude who doesn't know the difference between a body wave from a snake hip."

"It's certainly a relief." Moma intoned in her quiet and mature way of hers. That was the voice that had so many patrons returning to the A-1 Club multiple nights in a row, for the queenly aura she radiated, that untouchable goddess vibe.

"I hope none of them are perverts. I'd hate to call the bouncers in every three minutes." Jirou commented with a bored air, idly flipping through her next playlist on her phone.

"Jirou, we talked about this!" Hagakure exclaimed with a deprecating air. She was the "Unknown Dancer", because no one knew what she really looked like under all her layers of makeup and costumes. "We can't have our only DJ leave her station and beat the crap out of sleazebags with a bar stool! We don't have the budget for that, as cool as it is."

"We should at least say hi before we start practice." Tsuyu croaked. She was extremely popular with the patrons for her contortionist performances, some even going as far as to say that she didn't have the bone structure of a human. She leapt off her heels and bounced towards the chatting male dancers.

Uraraka approached Bakugou, who was shucking off his jacket in preparation for rehearsal. She resolutely ignored the peek of washboard abs his untucked shirt offered, and instead planted her fists on her hips. "You still haven't given me the full story, you know."

Bakugou grunted, clearly irritated. "I fucking told you already, Round Face." He kicked off his shoes, tossing them with a careless grace towards the shoe rack. "I need money to pay off grad school and shit, and I can do a pretty sick strip tease. I got that tight ass Four Eyes to turn into an operatic cranberry with some of the moves I pulled."

Uraraka's mouth fell open. "Did you….actually give Iida a lap dance?!"

Bakugou grinned, a predatory smirk that was guaranteed to drive some thirsty clients crazy. "Consider it a successful interview."

Uraraka shook her head in disbelief as the man in question clapped his hands briskly from the other side of the room. "Alright team, let's gather around and get some moves cemented! Partner up!"

Both Uraraka and Bakugou unanimously headed off in different directions. No one should be slithering up and down their old classmate. Last night was already awkward enough to remember. Uraraka still blushed at the recollection.

She soon found herself draped around one of the new dancers, a stoic and stunningly handsome fellow by the name of Todoroki. He was quiet but very…talented, as he was able to pretty much unhook every single item of disposable costume off her with a deft flick of his fingers.

"Wow, you're good at this." Uraraka commented as she arched her back for him to slide down some last lacy thing she didn't even know the name of up over her arms.

Todoroki shrugged, his expression neutral as he slung the lace to the side and hauled her effortlessly up to his waist. "It's not difficult." His voice was deep and rich, and it vibrated against her chest as he dipped her to her floor.

"No talking, please!" Iida called over Jirou's music. Uraraka clamped her mouth shut and focused on rolling her hips in tandem with Todoroki, smiling to an invisible audience and trying not to look at Bakugou dancing a few feet away from her.

O.O

They called her the Angel, because she specialized in lifts and airborne moves, seeming to float above the astonished audience, suspended from the ceiling sprouting a pair of faux gold wings.

Today, Uraraka let out a string of very un-angelic curses as she landed at an awkward angle backwards on her foot, a jolt of searing pain shooting through her ankle. Her partner, Kirishima, quickly helped her back up, his face stretched in an expression of panicky distress. "Oh God, did I land you wrong?"

"Ow, no, it was my fault." Uraraka gasped, hopping on her good foot as she wrung out her throbbing ankle. "I tried to put in an extra spin but then I messed it up."

Iida marched over, clicking his tongue. "That looks like a bad fall, Uraraka. Why don't you ice that and sit out for a while?"

Uraraka was opening her mouth to agree when a strident voice interrupted. "Fuck that weak-ass icing shit, I know a sprained ankle when I see it." Bakugou was walking over, leaving an immensely confused Mina hanging upside down on the center pole. "I'll take care of it."

Kirishima blinked and then handed Uraraka over to Bakugou. She felt her ears flush as a thickly muscled arm slid roughly around her waist. He was muttering under his breath in annoyance. "Four Eyes is an idiot. We're strippers, not fuckin' acrobats. Don't cling to me, dammit." She heard him rumble, irritation clouding his voice. "You're not a koala."

Uraraka huffed as she balanced gingerly on her good leg, shifting her weight so that she leaned only slightly against Bakugou's side. At least he slowed his usually relentless pace down so she could hop slowly after him to the break room. "A what?"

"Y'know…" He waved his right arm around vaguely. "Those grey fuzzy-ass bear things from Australia. They hold on to trees for dear life."

Uraraka let out a "pffft" of laughter. "So if you're calling me a koala, then are you a tree?" At his glare, she prattled on. "You're not going to leaf me alone?"

"Keep that shit up and you get to set your own fuckin' foot, Round Face."

"All bark and no bite, huh? Hmm, I guess that is the root of your problem."

"I'M GONNA BREAK THE REST OF YOUR ANKLE, ROUND FACE!"

He still set her foot and helped her construct a makeshift crutch out of discarded set pieces, yelling all the while as she laughs to the muffled beat of Jirou's show tunes.

O.O

Just as Iida had predicted, the club's business picked up with the new dancers on board.

Every night, the audience cheered and whistled as the dancers gather to offer encore after encore. This lit a spark in every dancer's heart, and they dare to go beyond, to go "Plus Ultra" as they like to call it, and invented more risqué and daring moves to their program.

The audience nearly lost their mind when Mina licked some residual chocolate off her arm as she twirled around the dance pole. They screamed when Bakugou tied Todoroki's wrists back onto the bars, loosening his tie and tossing it perfectly into the lap of a wealthy patron. They went out of their mind when Kirishima tossed Uraraka into the air as she unfastened her kimono robe and let it fall to a heap into the audience.

Iida was practically vibrating with glee, and one day, as they were packing up after a rehearsal, he clapped his hands together briskly.

"Dancers of Club Alpha! I'm very proud of each and every one of you. You have done so much for the club, and I have decided that to celebrate the success of the season, we shall have a celebration at the end of the year!"

"A party!" Hagakure squealed, her sleeves whirling.

"Dude, it'll be sick!" Kirishima pumped his fists with enthusiasm. "Let's have it right in the club!"

"I'll bring my tunes." Jirou nodded.

Uraraka poked Bakugou in the ribs, who was already grumbling to himself under his breath. "You'll come, won't you?" She said pointedly.

"It'll be a waste of my holiday hours." He snorted. "But yeah, I'll fuckin' come."

"That's what she said." Kaminari breezed by with a sly smile, and Uraraka burst into a fit of laughter at Bakugou's explosive expression.

"If only to strangle the little electric idiot, I'll be here." He finally growled after her giggles had died down.

"I'm glad." Uraraka smiled. "Back in high school you refused to come to any of the class outings that weren't required. You've actually opened up, Bakugou!"

He didn't reply, but she caught something exasperated and fond in his expression as he bent over and pushed her gently. "You're getting sentimental again, Round Face." Bakugou's voice is rough but teasing. "You getting' on in years?"

He guffawed when she smacked him with all her might, and their voices blend into a medley of mirth and mischief.

O.O

The party was meant to be a quiet occasion. And it was, until Mina dragged in a huge jug of something clear and smelly that she claimed was some form of sake but tasted like straight vodka.

It quickly descended from there.

The club floor looked like a mess. The chairs were upturned and the remainder of the glitter had spilled onto the floor, due to a very drunk wrestling match between Bakugou and Kirishima that had Bakugou smashing the redhead's face in a bucket of cooling ice, yelling something foul and victorious into the air.

Uraraka herself was feeling fuzzy and giddy, laughing uproariously at every "That's what she said" joke that Kaminari was churning out like clockwork. Jirou had gotten so inebriated she started playing some of her most taboo songs, including 2000's era bubblegum pop, and Western dubstep. She was singing drunkenly to the lyrics, splayed on top of the bar counter covered in streamers.

Even calm and dignified Yaoyorozu had succumbed to a flushed mess of giggles, leaning heavily on a rumpled Tsuyu, who was croaking for a game to play. "Let's do something inclusive and fun!"

"Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Mina jumped up, accidentally kicking a snoring Iida in the face. The man, despite his posturing, was an extremely lightweight drinker. "Let's have a contest of who gives the best lap dances!"

Uraraka let out a gasp of scandalized delight while poor sweet Midoriya, the lone bouncer of the club, choked on his drink. "Wahh?"

"Hell yeah!"

"I'm intrigued."

"I'm going to beat your asses into the ground!"

"Let's do this!"

"Okay okay okay, shut up!" Mina shrieked, swaying dangerously on her platform heels as she raised her sloshing glass for attention. The foreboding gleam in her eyes would've made a more sober Uraraka think twice, but the current her just bobbed her head excitedly as she awaited the rules.

"So this is how it's going to work! You, the dancer, get to pick someone of your choice to dance with! You show them your moves, and if they reciprocate in any way, you win! No lip action at all either!"

"Wait," Kaminari blinked slowly, his brows drawn in confusion as his addled brain raced to come up with a working vocabulary to express his sudden misgivings. "So the person in the chair has to hold STILL? They have no choice? And they can't move at all?!"

Mina's teeth bared with sudden and deeply sober ferocity. "Yes. While you grind against them with absolutely no mercy. You lose if three minutes have passed and they haven't moved an inch. But if they move…or say that they want more…" She licked her lips. "Unquestioned victory."

A beat of silence passed. Then Bakugou threw his empty cup on the ground and hollered. "HELL YEAH! Bring it on, dumbasses, you second rate strippers can't get me to even blink!"

"I'll go first, then!" Kirishima cheered, throwing off his jacket, revealing a tight wife-beater underneath that showed off his biceps. "Jirou, give me a beat!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jirou mumbled, floundering about to type the song title. It took a while, but soon a slow jazz number with a sultry female voice began to play.

"Is this Jessica Rabbit?" Momo blinked in surprise. Jirou glared blearily back with ferocity. "She's the sexiest cartoon character I've ever seen in my goddamn life and I dare you to name another."

"But she's a cartoon-"

"Shut up, Kirshima's giving it his all." Uraraka said in awe. The red head was sauntering over to Bakugou, who had taken a seat and looked at him with a bored expectancy. Kirishima drew his hand down the blonde's thighs, nudging them open, before aligning his waist in tandem with Bakugou's.

"Get that grind on!" Hagakure shrieked.

Kirishima began to very slowly gyrate his hips, moving them in slow, sinuous circles. Bakugou raised an eyebrow, but he stayed resolutely still. Kirishima smirked and then pulled a bare arm around Bakugou's waist, drawing them closer as he continued to move. He pushed Bakugou's hair back and whispered something in his ear.

"No talking!" Mina yelped.

But Bakugou had burst out laughing, howling as Kirishima slid away from him, a comically hurt expression on his face. "Dude, what the hell? All my clients go crazy when I say that!"

"I can never imagine you saying that in my entire fuckin' life." Bakugou wiped his eyes, snickering fit to burst. "What a shame, you were doing pretty damn well up 'til then."

"Hey, Todoroki, you should go next!" Kaminari suggested loudly. All eyes whipped to the red and white haired man sitting quietly on the side, sipping on his own drink and watching the proceedings with mild interest.

"Very well." He stood, and stretched, revealing his body in all its leonine grace. "Yaoyorozu, would you like to be my competitor?"

The girls let out a mingled "oooooohhh" of quiet excitement as everyone looked at the suddenly very red-faced Momo. She swallowed and stood, wobbling. "Of course, Todoroki. I won't go down easily!"

"Oh, shiiiiiiiiit." Mina hissed in delight. "If those two don't have any chemistry going on at all call me a lightweight."

"I beg to differ-"

"Shhhh!"

From the moment Jirou's new song came on, it was clear that Todoroki knew his craft, and well at that. He didn't go for the impulsive grind like Kirishima did, but rather warmed up with subtle, sweet gestures. He did his trademark gentlemanly bow, a fist in front of his stomach and another behind his back. Momo smiled, but bit her lip quick.

He walked forward, and then tipped her head back so that she was looking up into his face, and he kept it there. She made a muffled noise of something akin to pleasure as he finally slid his hips to gently brush against her. Todoroki never ground; he teased, brushing her legs apart with his knee, pulling her arms apart so that he could rest more weight of his body on her. He moved like a dancer, with carefully coordinated movements that blended together into something sultry, dark, and full of promise.

"Take notes, Shitty Hair." Bakugou muttered to Kirishima as the rest of the club watched in amazement. "This is how you fuckin' tease." Kirishima nodded absently, his mouth open.

"Momo isn't going to last long." Tsuyu croaked with amusement.

Yaoyorozu's hands were clenching and unclenching on the armrests, her eyes blinking rapidly as she stared at the ceiling. Todoroki hummed something soft and sensual to her, and arched his back to press himself fully against her, his movements becoming fierce and decisive.

The crooning song began to wind down….

…And Yaoyorozu finally caved, tossing her head back with badly suppressed panting. "I…I concede….!" Her voice died away in a whine as Todoroki slid his arm around her to support her suddenly boneless form, her hands curling around his bare chest. A smile had tilted his lips upwards, and was it the alcohol in Uraraka's brain or was he actually….blushing as well?

"That was amazing, dude!" Kaminari applauded enthusiastically. "You gotta give me some pointers sometime!"

Todoroki ducked his head, a suddenly embarrassed air replacing his previous cool aura of confidence. "It's easier…with the right audience." He looked down at Yaoyorozu's fiercely red face, and Uraraka let out a coo of delight.

"Alright, alright!" Mina leaped off her makeshift podium, tossing away her empty cup. "Let Mummy show you how to do this! I challenge you, Hagakure!"

Hagakure hiccupped and giggled, sliding into the chair excitedly. "Okay! Bring it on!"

Mina had a great lead and some amazing hips, and Hagakure had a hard time keeping still when some very svelte hands were tracing circles on her spine. In the end, she managed to last three minutes, holding resolutely still even as the other girl flowed around her like water.

"Man, you're a tough crowd." Mina pushed her lips together in a sensual pout, eventually breaking it to burst into a wide grin. "As expected from you!"

Hagakure laughed. "Alright, I challenge Kaminari!"

"I accept!"

And so the night droned on. Kaminari didn't last long, and had to challenge Kirishima in an effort to regain his dignity, but failed utterly. Kirishima then challenged Tsuyu, who had the resistance of a saint. She felled Mina with ease, but failed to excite Yaoyorozu.

"I mean, anything after Todoroki would pale in comparison." Uraraka hiccupped, tipping her chair back. Bakugou cast her an irritated look. "Sure, the Half and Half bastard can fuckin' tease, but you have the tolerance of a teenager. You'd give in after a few seconds."

All eyes fell on him as his taunt rang through the air. Bakugou smirked, a hint of sharp canines flashing in the light as he tipped back the rest of his alcohol with a smooth motion.

Uraraka blinked. Then adrenaline spiked her fighting spirit, and the legs of her chair came down with a slam as she leaped to her feet. "You want to GO?!"

Bakugou stood. "Oh no." He peeled off his shirt, something dangerous entering his voice as he chucks it to the side. He reached out and pushed her easily back into her seat. "Let me do the honors… Angel Face."

Jirou nearly fainted. Kirishima let out a strangled noise. Midoriya was just emitting a drawn out, high pitched, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh…"

And Uraraka? She sat, open mouthed, as Bakugou bit off his wrist wrappings with his _teeth_ , letting them flutter to the ground as he parted his mouth to lick his lips. She swallowed, something warm drenching her body and freezing it in place.

"Daaaaaaaang." Mina drawled. "Now this is going to be a show."

O.O

He moved like a fire storm; hot, blistering, and rough. His hands were crunching back her hair, his ruby eyes boring into her very skull as his calves brushed the inside of her legs. His hands, encircling her wrists, had her pinned.

Someone was wolf whistling. Jirou's newest song was drumming in her brain. There was a high pitched ringing in her ears that might be either Midoriya's breathy screeching or just the blood rushing in her head.

Because Bakugou knew what he was _doing_.

His roughened fingers tightened around her slender wrists. He let his body do the talking, a heated conversation that demanded a reply. Harsh movements, jagged rhythms, the bone of his hips digging into her plump flesh. The cradle of her stomach fitted perfectly with the arch of his abdomen.

Despite Mina's protests, he was murmuring things to her as he worked against her. Taunts, flirts, things that bordered on filthy as his words are punctuated by his ragged breathing and her muffled whimpers.

Everything was heat, everything was sensation, and all Uraraka could do was squeeze her eyes tight and try not to moan, to move against him…just for a few more seconds….just for three minutes….

Suddenly, she felt his hot breath against the shell of her ear. He breathed hoarsely into her ear, his rumble shaking her to her core:

" _Ochako._ "

Uraraka snapped.

She lunged forward, twisting her wrists free from Bakugou's grasp. She ground roughly against him, her arms splayed against the planes of his back. Bakugou let a startled noise when she reciprocated, but then something dark sputtered in his eyes, something predatory and feral.

He pulled away, yanking her upwards as he barked roughly over his shoulder, "We gotta go."

"What?!" Mina screeched, standing in righteous anger, but then suddenly Kirishima pushed her down into Uraraka's vacated seat. "Run for it, bro!" He yelled as he hurriedly pulled Mina's arms above her head to grind against her. "I challenge you, Mina!"

Uraraka clung to Bakugou as he made his way out of the main club room and into the tight hallway leading to the backrooms. He threw her against the wall, knocking their foreheads together. Her legs wrapped automatically around his waist as he cradled her face in his hands.

"Goddamnit, you minx." He gasped out, his breathing heavy against her mouth. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I h-had an idea…" Uraraka's words caught off in a moan as he lathered her neck with his tongue, licking a hot trail up to behind her ear.

"It pisses me off, when I see you dancing with any of the other bastards…." He bit her earlobe, and she arched against him with a cry. "Or giving some old creep a dance just because he showers you with bills."

"And…hah…you have a problem with that?" She looked at him, her mouth parted.

His hands traveled downwards, and her gasp elicits a smirk on his face. "I have several problems with you, Uraraka Ochako, and I will show you every single one of them."

And as his lips finally, finally swallowed hers, Uraraka felt her world finally flutter to a standstill, like a silken robe on the floor of a club stage.

O.O

"Welcome to Club Alpha, ladies and gentlemen! How are we doing tonight?"

Cheers shake the tinted windows. Even in the dark of the backstage, she can sense his smirk at Iida's enthusiasm. She tightens her fingers around his, a gentle reprimand, and his larger hand swallows her own, a comeback.

"We have a very special performance for you tonight. Our most popular partner set has been highly requested by you all. I'm excited to introduce…"

He presses his lips to her forehead, and she nuzzles her head against his chest. His hands grip her abdomen, tensing in preparation.

"OUR ANGEL URARAKA AND DYNAMITE BAKUGOU!"

And he throws her into the air, and they are suspended above the crowd, hung on wires and spun golden thread, grinning in the euphoria of flight and the dizzying headiness of each other.

 _fin_


End file.
